


Pendejo

by orphan_account



Category: DogPark
Genre: M/M, OC, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my first fanfiction featuring my OC, Parker, as well as my good buddy Astrofyre's OC, Wolf. We love them very much, and we hope you love them too.





	

Another night in an empty bar, drinking his beer in solitude. Parker never wanted to admit that he was lonely. He was too tough for that sort of thing. Punks drown their feelings in cheap beer at shithole bars, thats just the way the world works.

“Gimme a bottle of whatever he’s got.”

Parker looked up from his phone, almost startled by the man who had appeared so suddenly. He was tall, pale, and handsome, and he had chosen to sit next to Parker. Out of all the empty seats, the hot guy had to choose that one. 

The bartender handed him a bottle identical to the one in Parker’s hand before wandering back down the bar to pretend to polish the empty counter. 

“Hey.”

It took Parker a moment to register that the man was talking to him. 

“Oh, hey.”

“Mind if I sit here?”

Yes.

“Nah, go ahead.”

The man was tall and slim, with long dark hair. He was far too handsome for the punk vibe he was giving off, he looked more like a male model. Parker went back to nursing his lukewarm beer, unsure if he should initiate a conversation. Luckily, the stranger had it covered.

“So, d’you come here often?”

It was so cheesy, Parker couldn’t help but grin. 

“Yeah, more often than I should. It’s a bit of a dump, but so am I. It feels like home.”

The man laughed, taking a swig from his own bottle.

“Well, at least you don’t look like a dump.”

“Cogida, usted es lindo.”

Parker had mumbled it under his breath, but the man still heard.

“Was that Spanish?”

God damn it.

“Sí.”

The stranger’s smile widened. 

“I didn’t catch your name, by the way.”

“I’m Parker.”

Parker held out his hand, which the stranger shook firmly, introducing himself.

“Call me Wolf.”

Parker raised one bushy eyebrow.

“Pretty mysterious, huh? Is that your real name, or your code name?”

Wolf chuckled, finishing off his beer.

“It’s my last name. I don’t really like my first name, so I just go by Wolf.”

“Can’t be much worse than my second name.”

“Oh yeah? Wanna fuckin’ bet?”

Parker smirked, finishing his own beer and motioning to the bartender to set them up with a few more.

“Angel.”

He pronounced it the English way to emphasize the irony of it, the irony being that Parker definitely didn’t look like someone who would be called Angel.

He was short and stocky as all hell, a real rough and tumble looking kid. He had a hot pink topknot with two long bits over his sideburns. His face was liberally pierced, as were his ears. A few tattoos here and there, destroyed jeans and a tank top with gaping holes where the sleeves had been cut off. The kind of guy you definitely wouldn’t fuck with unless you had a death wish.  
Wolf looked like his smile was about to split his face in half.

“What’re you smiling about, tipo?”

“That’s so fucking cute, dude. Do you care if I call you that?”

Normally he would care, maybe a bit too much, but this guy was gorgeous. Parker would let Wolf do anything to him, if he were being completely honest.

“Whatever floats your boat, I guess.”

They talked until last call, both genuinely enjoying the other’s company. Parker used to think that he preferred drinking alone, but after that night he had realized just how lonely it was. After they had parted ways and both had gone home for the night, Parker started to develop a hell of a crush on Wolf.

————————

For the next week, Parker would sit on the exact bar stool night after night and wait for Wolf to show up. Every night, he’d show up. He always gave Parker the same bright smile when their eyes met, bounding across the hardwood to join him at the counter. They’d talk until they got kicked out, and then Wolf would disappear just as quickly as he’d arrived. 

It was just another night, not particularly unusual, not in any way out of the ordinary. Parker sat at his stool, waiting for Wolf to show up. Wolf walked through the door, giving Parker his signature smile and sitting beside him. They talked about plenty of things, everything was just as it had been for the past week.

Until Wolf kissed Parker. 

It was quick, too quick for Parker to have registered what had happened before Wolf started blushing and apologizing profusely.

“I’m so sorry, Angel, that was probably a weird thing to do, I shouldn’t have just done that without asking first, just forget I ever-“

“Do that again.”

Parker was blushing, too, but not from embarrassment. 

“W-what?”

“Kiss me again, Wolf.”

Wolf paused before leaning in again, much more slowly this time, and pressing his lips to Parker’s.

He was soft, as if he’d never been kissed. Parker reached up to hold Wolf’s sharp jaw, his rough hand touching Wolf’s smooth skin. He was so much sweeter than anyone Parker had ever kissed.

“Alright, you two, that’s enough. This is a bar, not your living room.”

The bartender weakly swung the towel he was holding, hitting Parker softly on the chest. They broke the kiss, but Parker didn’t move his hand.

“Hey, do you want to go back to my place? It’s a two minute walk from here.”

“Sure.”

Parker paid for their drinks and took Wolf by the hand, leading him to his apartment.

—————————————

The second they stepped through Parker’s door, they were kissing again. Wolf had to bend down to meet Parker’s lips, which made him laugh a little bit. 

“What’re you laughing at?”

Wolf rested his forehead against Parker’s, grinning.

“I had no idea you were so short, you’re so adorable.”

Parker faked a scowl.

“I might be short, but I could probably dead lift you without breaking a sweat, pendejo.”

Parker stole another quick kiss.

“Besides, maybe you’re just freakishly tall.”

Parker wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist.

“Tough guy, huh?”

And just like that, Parker had scooped Wolf up bridal style and was carrying him across the living room to the couch, setting him down gently on the cushions.

“Whoa, okay, that was impressive.”

Parker sat down beside him, angled slightly towards him. Wolf turned to pull him into another kiss, putting one hand on Parker’s thigh. As the kiss deepened, Wolf moved his hand further up Parker’s thigh. One thing lead to another, and his hand found its way to Parker’s crotch, palming at his junk through his jeans. 

“Mierda, baby, eso se siente bien,”

Parker had forgotten to speak English again. Wolf got the idea, though, and continued, kissing a line down Parker’s neck.

“You know, Angel, as much as I’d love to sit here on the couch and make out with you all night, I was thinking maybe we could do something… else?”

“Like what?”

Parker knew exactly what he meant, he just wanted to hear Wolf say it.

“You could take me on a tour of your bedroom, and then I could take your cock on a tour of my ass.”

Parker laughed, Wolf’s lips still on his neck.

“I’d love to. Follow me, querido.” 

The two stood from the couch, hand in hand as Parker led Wolf to the bedroom.

Parker grabbed Wolf by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him, free hand slipping under the hem, fingers skating across the pale skin of Wolf's stomach and chest. 

Wolf followed suit, pushing Parker's shirt up and tracing his slender fingers along the soft curves of his muscles, pushing the shirt up even farther to grope his chest. 

Parker broke away for a moment to pull his shirt off, tossing it to the floor and helping Wolf out of his own shirt. His nipples were pierced, a thin patch of chest hair obscuring the tattooed vine crawling across his slender torso.  
Parker was biting and sucking at Wolf's collarbone, his hands busy with the taller man's belt buckle.  
He pulled Wolf's jeans and boxers down his thighs, kissing a trail down his chest and stomach. Wolf's hand moved to Parker's hair, which Parker pulled down from the topknot and brushed over his shoulder. It was long and silky, perfect for Wolf to bury his fingers in. 

Wolf was already half hard, releasing a hiss through his teeth when Parker pressed the flat of his tongue to the underside of the head of his cock. 

Parker took a good amount of it into his mouth, thumb and index finger circled around the base of it. He sunk deeper, letting the head bump against his soft palate, sucking with his cheeks hollowed. Wolf's grip tightened in Parker's hair as he sucked, trying not to jerk his hips forward and accidentally choke him.

With his free hand, Parker swiped away the mixture of drool and pre collecting on his lips, spreading it on his fingers. He reached up to Wolf's ass, pressing his index finger into Wolf's hole. 

"Fucking Christ, Angel," Wolf whispered, unable to hold back from bucking his hips forward, shoving his cock into Parker's throat. He didn't choke, he just took it. He kept going about his business, pushing his finger in as far as he could before adding a second one. He stretched Wolf as much as he could, he was going to need it. 

Parker pushed further, deep throating Wolf's cock and stretching his ass at the same time. 

"Fuck, baby, I'm so close,"

And with that, Parker stopped. He pulled his fingers out, popping off Wolf's cock. 

"Why'd you stop?"

"Get on the bed, on your knees. And take off your pants."

Wolf said nothing else, doing as Parker instructed. 

Parker pulled off his own jeans, which had been straining against his erection for a while, and a wet spot had formed in his boxers. He grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube from his drawer before making his way over to join Wolf on the bed. Wolf took a good look at him as he approached.

"Good God, that's some serious meat you've got there."

"You like it?"

He gave himself a few slow strokes, tearing open the condom wrapper with his teeth. He rolled the condom on, climbing onto the bed behind Wolf and popping open the lube. He squeezed some out onto his fingers, pushing two into Wolf's ass. 

"Damn, Angel, just fuck me already, I'm dying to feel that thick cock." 

"Look, unless you want me to split you in half, I need to prep you first. It feels bigger than it looks," he slipped in a third finger, "or so I've been told."

"Really?"

"You're about to find out."

Parker pulled his fingers out, applying more lube to his cock. He pressed against Wolf's hole, pushing in gently. He leant forward, planting his hands on the bed between Wolf's thighs, his arms locking Wolf's hips in place. He kept pushing until Wolf was full, panting and moaning and begging Parker to move, to fuck him, and to fuck him hard.  
Parker started slow, shallow pulses deep into Wolf, both men's fists balled tightly in the sheets. 

"Fuck, you were right, it does feel bigger than it- fuck, yes- than it looks," Wolf was panting, his skin already flushed and hot. "Harder, Angel, fuck me so hard I can't remember my own name." 

Parker was happy to oblige, picking up speed until he was pounding Wolf so hard that the bed frame was slamming against the wall. Wolf was almost loud enough to drown out the sound, the only words he could manage to think of were "fuck yes, Angel, oh God, fuck yes," repeating the same few phrases over and over like a song, punctuated with heavy moans and whimpers.

"I'm going to make you cum without even touching your cock, baby, I'll make you feel so good."

Wolf couldn't respond, he was already gone. He came hands-free, releasing an impressive cumshot across Parker's bed. After several more thrusts, Parker came too, moaning and panting, sinking his teeth into Wolf's flesh as they rode out their orgasms together. 

Parker pulled out, disposing of the condom. 

"You got jizz all over my sheets, dude."

"Not my fault, you fucked me too good."

Parker laughed. 

"Yeah I did. Scoot over, I want to cuddle." 

Parker pulled the cum covered sheet off the bed, tossing it on the floor. He'd deal with it later. He got comfortable beside Wolf, pulling him close. Wolf laid his head on Parker's chest, laying one long arm across his stomach.  
After a long silence, Parker spoke up. 

"Can I say something crazy?"

"Go for it. I like crazy." 

"I really like you."

Wolf kissed the tan skin of Parker's chest. He was soft and warm, like snuggling with an oversized teddy bear. 

"I really like you too, Angel."

"For real? Like for real for real?"

Wolf laughed, wrapping his arm around Parker's waist and giving him a squeeze. 

"Yeah, you're cute as hell. Plus, you're the first guy I've met with a huge dick and an even bigger heart. Pure boyfriend material."

Parker blushed. 

"Yeah, well, they don't call me Monster Cock Cortez for nothing."  
Wolf giggled and blew a raspberry on Parker's neck, making him start giggling, too. They laid there giggling for a little while before they dozed off, wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
